Beautiful Disaster
by 21stCenturyCure
Summary: Another serial killer lurks the streets of Miami; latest victim, Adele Bennett. Little does he know, Adele survives and craves revenge. Will Dexter Morgan be Adele's savior, or just another knife in the back?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dexter Morgan, or any characters from the TV show Dexter. I strictly own the original characters. This is simply a fan fiction to dedicate my love for the show. So, enjoy! Reviews are more than welcome, but please don't tear me to pieces or criticize me too hard.

**Chapter one: Adele **

It's not just a figure of my imagination; it's the fear quietly sneaking in on me. I can hear him standing outside the door, standing still, lingering, and calling out for me. As my blood flows, my heart races with adrenaline. Before I could even move another inch, the monster lurks from the shadows, with his dilated eyes and jagged teeth, ready to dig into my flesh. As I grasp for air, I close my eyes as if this would help me survive. It only takes a few seconds for me to reopen them, only for that feeling of disappointment. I sit alone in a deserted room with a silhouette reflection beaming at my body. My fear is suppressed, leaving me here, isolated and cold and lacking a sense of self composure. My emotions blend in with the cracks in the ordinary claustrophobic walls closing in on me. I will be left here to die; I can just sense it at the pit of my stomach. This is my final resting place.

I hear a strong blustering force walking towards the door; my body remains comatose, senseless, and almost paralyzed. Abruptly, he strikes, taking a firm hold of me, dragging me across the floor, whipping away at me. Somehow, someway, my body still remains numb. Maybe it really is possible to have some sort of immunity. My head throbs, I'm seeking rescue as I hold my breath until he stops. I'm aware now that certain bones might be ruptured and cracked. Still, I don't have the will power to fight. The cuts that used to be spotless have become even more immense, my blood has splattered across the hard surface. This is the end of me, I can feel it. There is no hero in this story. There is no happy ending. I close my eyes and accept my fate.

It took all of the strength I had to open my eyes. The pain I felt was overwhelming. I can hear people talking around me, questioning how I ended up in such a state, wondering how I even managed to survive. I shouldn't be alive, I know this, and yet, I am. The light in the hospital room was starting to hurt my eyes. I wanted to scream as loud as I possibly could, but nothing could come out. Nurses were attending my injuries, asking me all sorts of questions but I manage to block my surroundings out. The beeping of my heart monitor started to irritate me. I couldn't say a single word. I was paralyzed all over again. I was confused, alone, scared, and my head was throbbing. The only thing I can remember is being trapped in a room with a man, and blood, lots of blood, my own blood. I can still feel the pain that rushed through my entire body. There is a bitter taste of rusty blood in my mouth. I can feel everyone staring at me, watching my every move. I close my eyes again, hoping I would leave this world, hoping this pain is temporary. I can feel myself drifting off to a deep sleep. Everything becomes a blur and the sounds drift away in my ears.

I open my eyes again only to see a woman sitting on the edge of the bed, examining me and taking notes.

"Debra Morgan, Miami Metro" she proceeds to show me her badge. I hear some compassion in her voice. Debra moves closer to me as she opens up a folder.

"Adele, Is this the man who abducted and attacked you a few nights ago?" I look away as soon as she shows me the photograph. I couldn't bring myself to see his face again. Deep down, I knew I would have to talk about it; and maybe help the police capture this monster; I couldn't keep hiding from reality. Emotionally, I wasn't ready to talk about this. I feel weak and vulnerable. Physically, I looked like a disaster. My snow white skin now has bruises and cuts that will soon turn into scars. I will forever have this memory engraved on my body. I couldn't prevent the tears from escaping my eyes. The anger has returned.

When I least expected it, a man walks in the room. I assume he works for Miami Metro as well I assume. He leans over to whisper in Debra's ear. I couldn't make out what was said.

"Oh, shit" Debra says, focusing all of her attention back on me.

"I should introduce myself to Adele. Hi, I'm Dexter Morgan; Blood spatter analysis for Miami Metro, also Deb's brother." Dexter reaches his hand out to me, I decline him.

"We really need to know if this is the man who attacked you, another victim was found over by the lake a few hours ago and it would really help if you—"I interrupt Debra as I aggressively take the picture out of her hand. I must have startled her.

The moment I look at the photograph, my heart shatters to pieces as I get goose bumps all over my arms. I take a deep breath and shiver.

"Yes, this is him." My voice is firm and cold.

My whole world has fallen apart again.


End file.
